


Lemongrass and Sleep

by mintedpotters



Series: HP Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betting, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Demisexual Luna Lovegood, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, HP: EWE, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedpotters/pseuds/mintedpotters
Summary: Ginny has a crush on her best friend. Harry has a crush on his nemesis. Pansy likes to hex people, Ron likes to walk into awkward situations, and Hermione... well she just tries to keep everyone from hurting themselves. Everyone is hopeless, there's plenty of pining, Harry has an existential crisis, and Ginny is completely and totally done for. Oh, and there's a bet, the forfeit for which would cost the loser their dignity. But isn't that sort of the point?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some cute and fluffy Lunny, since I don't usually write for this pairing. I'm absolutely in love with them as a ship, though (thanks, Serra), so here we are. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed and encouraged!

_Inspiration:_ 'She' by Dodie Clark (loosely based on some lyrics)

\----

Ginny Weasley was not unobservant. In fact one would say she was extraordinarily observant. But Ginny Weasley was also incredibly stubborn; a side-effect of having six older brothers, she would say. So when Ginny Weasley caught herself staring at the gentle smile on her friend Luna Lovegood's soft lips, she knew what it meant. She simply decided not to let it matter. 

But of course, Ginny was not one for hiding her emotions, nor for letting herself pine for what she wants, like her oblivious ex-boyfriend. And thus, she devised a plan. 

\-----

"Luna?" Ginny walked up to her best friend, and sat with her in their favourite corner of the library. 

"Oh, hello Ginny," Luna smiled back, with the same sense of serenity she always carried. "Are you alright? There's a swarm of Wrackspurts around your head." 

"I'm alright, Luna, don't worry," Ginny assured. She may not entirely believe in the creatures, but she sure was feeling their effects. Not for the first time, she wondered if Luna was correct about their existence. 

"Good, I wanted to show you this book-" Luna began, shifting forward so she could pass the book to Ginny and still peer over it's pages. Ginny caught her breath as Luna's perfume washed over her. She smelled like lemongrass and sleep. "-see, here, it says that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack only breeds in the _western_ hemisphere, but Daddy went on a trip to the west once and didn't see a single one!" Luna huffed, and Ginny tuned back in to what she was saying. "Honestly, these publishing people have no idea what they're talking about. Clearly, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks breed in the _eastern_ hemisphere. I ought to write in and correct them-"

"Luna, remember these people don't have the same experience as you and your father have in researching these creatures." Ginny soothed. It wasn't often that Luna got riled up about anything, but on the rare occasion that she _did..._ oh boy... 

"You're right," Luna sighed. "I just wish they'd do their research properly, or at least confer with experts like Daddy." 

"Which is why I'm eagerly awaiting the day you get your publishing license. Then you can educate them all." Ginny encouraged. In actuality, she was dreading it; obtaining a publishing license meant Luna would be away from England for six to eight months per year, following her boss's orders and their ideas of which stories were more newsworthy. 

"Bah. I'll probably take over the Quibbler for Daddy. You know that." Luna shrugs. "In fact, I was wondering if you'd consider writing for the Quidditch section? I mean after all, you _are_ the youngest reserve Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies in almost a century-" 

"Luna, shh! I haven't told anyone yet." Ginny hissed. It was true; the letter had reached her only a week before, and she'd shown it to Luna the first chance she got. 

"I know, but you will soon. Then you can write for us when you're not needed immediately on the pitch." Luna nodded to herself, thoroughly satisfied with her reasoning. Ginny heaved a sigh, knowing her friend was right. 

"Will you come with me when I tell everybody? I want to do it over Easter." Ginny asked. She knew there was little chance of Luna actually saying-

"Yes, of course!" Luna grinned, and Ginny had to take a breath. 

"Really?" Ginny asked again, just to be sure. 

"Yes, you silly thing. I'll come with you. We should have a party." 

"Merlin, no. Mum would go mental about it-"

"Tosh. Your mum will probably rave on about this longer than she did about Harry getting onto the Gryffindor team first year." 

"As if, Mum went on about _that_ for ages!" Ginny huffed, remembering the constant stream of _Isn't he so talented, Arthur, oh I'm so proud of that boy, and he isn't even ours!_ that had filled The Burrow for almost all of Harry and Ron's first year at Hogwarts. It had only changed after Ginny's first year, where she almost died. 

"Exactly. She was proud of Harry, and he isn't her son. Imagine how proud she'll be of _you,_ her only daughter, being recruited by a _professional Quidditch team_ before you're even out of school." Luna reasoned. Ginny sighed again, and slumped forward. Her head landed on Luna's knee. Luna's hand immediately came up to pull Ginny's hair away from her face. 

"This is terrifying, Luna..." Ginny mumbled, only half talking about the Holyhead recruitment. 

"I know, but you've got to power through." Luna advised sagely. "You'll feel better afterwards." 

\----

Ginny plonked down on the bench beside Harry at breakfast the next day. He paused in his conversation with Ron and Hermione to glance over at her in greeting. She groaned and put her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm an idiot," she announced. 

"Join the club." Harry responded. 

"What do you do when you like someone so much that you feel like you're going to dissolve into a puddle when you talk to them?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. She didn't get one, either. Harry simply looked at her as if to say, _you're really asking_ me _that question?_ Ginny groaned aloud again. 

"If it makes you feel any better, Gin, I'm probably worse off than you are." Harry said, trying to lift the mood. It worked, but only barely. 

"Yeah, at least my crush doesn't hex me." Ginny responded drily. Harry laughed, and held up his glass. 

"To completely pathetic crushes, and to us idiots for falling in the first place." He said, holding his glass aloft. Ginny mimicked him, and they clinked the rims of their glasses together. 

Ginny looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna smiling and talking with Cho Chang happily. Something twisted in her stomach and she looked away. Harry noticed, and nudged her with his elbow. She glanced at him and he nodded toward the Slytherin table. She looked, and saw the absolutely revolting scene unfolding within which Pansy Parkinson seemed to be attempting to crawl into Draco Malfoy's lap. 

"Absolutely pathetic." Ginny murmured. 

"Glad to see we're not the only ones, then." Harry chuckled sarcastically. His hand was tight around his knife. 

"Let's make a bet, then." Ginny said suddenly, an idea springing to mind. "Ten Galleons says I get my crush before you get yours." 

"What's the forfeit? Ten Galleons isn't your best bet, Gin." 

"Alright then... the forfeit..." Ginny thought for a while, then snapped her fingers. "Loser has to invite their crush to Christmas dinner at the Burrow." 

"Damn, that's harsh, Gin... Let's not kill them right off the bat." Harry grimaced. 

"Okay, okay... Alright, loser has to wear a tag with 'I fancy this person' with their crushes name on it for a month." 

"Two weeks." Harry bargained. 

"Two weeks, then. Deal?" 

"You're on, Weasley." 

"Bring it on, Potter." 

They shook hands and it was done. Now Ginny just had to make Luna fall in love with her. Easy enough, right? 

\----

Not. Easy. At. All! Damnit. Ginny had tried everything; flirting, touching just a bit longer than necessary, longer hugs, lingering glances... everything she could think of, and Luna seemed completely unfazed! Of course, it didn't really help that Luna's smile made Ginny weak, and that holding her made her heart ache in the best way possible. 

"Ginny? Cho and I are going up to the Astronomy Tower to catalogue the constellations. Do you want to join us?" Luna asked after dinner. Ginny gave Cho a suspicious glance, but nodded. Any excuse to be near Luna was a good one, in Ginny's book. 

As they left the Great Hall, she noticed Harry boldly striding over to the Slytherin table, only to detour at the last second and strike up a conversation with Terry Boot. _Really, Harry... at this rate, I'll win the bet anyway._

Luna tucked her arm through Ginny's and led her to the Astronomy Tower, Cho following along behind them. They walked in near silence, save for the occasional remarks on the quality of dinner and the amount of homework they had to finish. 

They reached the Tower, and Ginny saw the telescope had already been set up and was in use by another group of Ravenclaw students. 

"Hey, Marietta." Cho greeted cheerfully as they reached the group. Marietta Edgecomb turned and greeted Cho with a kiss on the cheek. 

"They're such a lovely couple, don't you agree, Ginny?" Luna said dreamily. Ginny started. 

"I actually didn't know they were together," she admitted. 

"Oh yes, since fifth year, I think." Luna nodded. 

"But fifth year is when Cho and Harry-"

"Had two miserable dates that involved me crying the whole time over Cedric, and Harry having no clue what to do." Cho interrupted. Her words sounded harsh, but she had a smile on her face. Which was nice, because Ginny wasn't about to say _He didn't know what to do because you're a girl, and those aren't his type,_ in front of a room full of Ravenclaws. No, that wasn't her secret to tell. 

"So you ended up with Marietta, then?" Ginny inquired. 

"Yeah. After the mess with Harry, right after the mess with Cedric... Marietta was there for me. She's been there for me ever since." Cho smiled over at her girlfriend with obvious devotion. Ginny felt warm. She wanted that with Luna... she wanted Luna to look at her like that... Would it be so wrong to be able to look at Luna like that? How could it be wrong, when she was just so nice to look at? 

Ginny was in deep, and she knew it. Mentally, she kicked herself. Physically, she smiled and watched as Luna and Cho worked with the rest of the Ravenclaws to catalogue the constellations correctly. 

\----

"Harry, I'm doomed." Ginny announced, as she flung herself onto the soft couch beside her ex. They were the only people in the common room, save for one very stressed fifth year in the far corner, clearly trying to finish her essay. 

"Is this a new revelation?" Harry asked, sounding bored. He was staring into the fireplace. 

"For me, yes. What's got your wand in a knot?" 

"Dr- Malfoy's taking Parkinson to some big party or another. She was bragging about it on the way to Defense." 

"So? They go to events together all the time, Harry." 

"Yes, but Malfoy's eighteen now." Harry slumped back in his seat. "Time to look for a suitor, according to pureblood custom." 

"Since when do you care about pureblood customs?" 

"Since-" Harry looked furtively around the near-empty common room before turning back to Ginny "-I'd really like to be that bloody suitor." 

"Oh Harry... you poor idiot... you've really gone and fallen proper, haven't you?" The only response to her question was a full-bellied groan of frustration, and the timeless sight of the Chosen One, the Vanquisher of Dark Lords, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, sliding to the floor and laying face down on the carpet. 

Ginny laughed, and settled on the floor as well. She petted his hair for a moment. "There, there," she soothed. 

"Shut up. At this rate, you'll win the bet." Harry groaned again. "I really didn't want to walk around with a sign saying 'I fancy Draco' for two weeks." 

"Better try harder then. If it's any consolation, I'm not getting anywhere with Luna." 

"At least Luna wouldn't hex you if you walked around with a sign announcing that you fancied her." Harry bemoaned. 

"Poor baby," Ginny was grinning, absolutely unsympathetic, much to Harry's dismay. 

"Now I remember why I broke up with you. You're heartless." Harry whined. 

"Nah, pretty sure I had the wrong equipment for you." Ginny joked. Harry snorted. 

"I hate you, Ginny Weasley." 

"Nah, you don't." 

"Nah, I don't." 

\---

Weeks passed, and Ginny was losing hope. The Easter hols were approaching, and with it, her announcement to her family. She had hoped to be dating Luna before that happened, however, so that she could also finally come out to them. Harry was the only person who knew she was bisexual, aside from Luna.  But it was beginning to look like Ginny would have to make the announcement single, and deal with her mother's insistence that bisexuality was 'just a phase'. 

"Harry!" Ginny complained one night, dropping onto the couch and resting her head on his lap. "Date me." 

"Wrong equipment, love." Harry reminded her, patting the top of her head. "Besides, what about our bet?" 

"I'm going to lose. Might as well put on that bloody sign now." 

"Oh hush. What's taking you so long?" 

"I don't know! I've tried _everything!"_ Ginny complained. 

"Really? Have you tried saying _Hey, Luna, I fancy you?"_

"No. Have you?" 

"I tried. I got as far as _Hey, Malfoy-,_ then Pansy trip-jinxed me." Harry shrugged. 

"I don't know what you see in him, Harry." Ginny shook her head. 

"He's got a great arse." 

"He _is_ a great arse." 

"That too." 

Ginny groaned in frustration. 

"Honestly, Gin, just be honest about it. But get a move on, yeah? I'm almost rooting for you guys." Harry grinned down at her. Unfortunately, Ron walked in at that moment. 

"Are you-" Ron gaped, glancing between Harry and Ginny. "Are you back together!?" 

"No, Ron." They both said simultaneously. 

"We're just friends, Ron." Harry assured his best mate. 

"Besides, what business is it of yours?" Ginny couldn't help but add. 

"You're my little sister, that's what business it is of mine!" Ron puffed up importantly. 

"Yes, yes, big bad older brother, protecting his little sister's virtue. Very noble." Ginny yawned widely. "Believe me, it's fine. Harry and I aren't getting back together now, nor will we ever be getting back together." 

"Never?" Now Ron sounded almost choked up. 

"Gods, Ron, make up your mind!" Ginny threw her hands up in exasperation. "Harry and I just don't work as a couple, okay. It's like you and Lavender. It doesn't work." 

"Ugh, gods, alright, I get it." Ron shuddered at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. 

"Good." Ginny yawned again. Her head was still pillowed in Harry's lap, and his hand played absently with her hair out of habit. "Keep that up and I'll fall asleep right here," she warned him weakly. He snorted and kept going anyway. 

"See, you lot still act like you're a couple! Excuse me for getting confused." 

"We were together for the better part of a year, Ron. Old habits and all that." Harry reminded him. 

"Mate, I just... If you're still so... affectionate, or whatever... Why can't you get back together? You'd be like, part of the family proper, Harry." Ron said, his voice rough. Harry sighed, and his hand stilled in Ginny's hair. 

"Well if you're so insistent on me being part of the family, you could let me know if Charlie's still single." Harry said quickly. Ginny's eyes opened at that; just like Harry was the only one who knew about her orientation, she was the only person who knew of his. Until now. 

"Charlie? But he's a bloke-" Ron's jaw dropped as the implication sunk in. Ginny held her breath for her brother's reaction, keeping an eye on Harry the whole time. Ron was his best mate... if they blew out over this....

"I'm gay, Ron." Harry reiterated quietly. 

"That's why- _oh..._ I get it now." Ron's face was an odd shade of red. 

"You're not, like, mad or anything? Gonna accuse me of leading Ginny on or anything like that?" Harry asked, voice light but laced with worry. 

"Why would I be mad? You fancy blokes, so what?" Ron shrugged. "You and Ginny split pretty happily, so I figured there was nothing to worry about there." 

"You're right about that. Hell, Ginny's the one who actually slapped me out of the closet." Harry barked a laugh, and Ginny grinned at him. "Made me realise liking my own gender wasn't such an awful thing. Boys are very pretty, you know." He said, mimicking something Ginny had said to him months ago. 

"Can't say I agree, but I'm not mad about it. You're my best mate. Why should it make a difference what you're into?" 

"Thanks, Ron." Harry sighed in relief, resuming his slow petting of Ginny's hair. "Gods, I was so worried about telling you-"

"Telling him what?" Hermione joined them then. 

"Harry's gay." Ron told her discreetly. Harry nodded in thanks. Hermione just gaped at them all for a moment. 

"Jesus, Harry, took you a while to come around!" She said at last. 

"Huh?" 

"Ginny figured it out ages ago, and we talked it out. You really do stare a bit more at the blokes than at the girls." 

"So you've been sitting on this information for how long?" 

"Over a year, roughly." Harry turned his attention to the redhead in his lap when she spoke. 

"You've known for that long?" 

"Pretty hard not to, to be honest," she shrugged. 

"I hate all of you." 

"No, you don't." 

"I know." 

\---

The Easter holidays finally arrived, and Luna met Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione at the castle's front door. 

"Hi, guys," she greeted them all. "Oh, this is going to be a fun holiday, I can tell." Luna's happiness was infectious, and they all wore matching grins before long. Ginny noted Harry's smile turned a little wistful as Draco Malfoy sauntered past their little group with Pansy Parkinson on his arm. 

"Shall we go? Otherwise, all the good carriages will be taken." Ginny suggested. The group agreed, and they all trouped down to the carriage line. 

Unfortunately for Harry, the only carriage left was the one Draco and Pansy were climbing into. Luna ran up and caught the door before Pansy could close it, and climbed inside, leaving the door open for her friends. 

Ginny entered next, wanting to get the seat next to Luna. Next was Harry, who ended up being sat next to Draco. Ron and Hermione squeezed in and found themselves squished into the last remaining seats. Luna kept up a constant stream of dialogue with Draco and Ginny for most of the trip. Ginny noticed Harry's face growing redder with every curve that pressed him closer to Draco's side. She wanted to smirk at him, but refrained. Barely. 

When they reached Hogsmeade Station at last, Ginny 'accidentally' shoved Harry back in her haste to get out of the carriage. If she did so deliberately to make him fall into Draco's lap, no one had to know. 

She tripped almost immediately upon exiting the carriage, though, so she supposed Karma would know at the very least. 

"Too many Wrackspurts in your ears, Ginny." Luna said exasperatedly when she saw Ginny trip over her own feet again. 

"Wish they'd go away soon, then." Ginny mumbled. 

"I know." Luna tucked her arm through Ginny's and led their group toward the train. "I feel like taking a nap on the train. Mind being a pillow?" 

"Not at all." Ginny answered honestly. 

"You're wonderful." Luna beamed. Ginny had to catch her breath at the sight of it. Luna led her onto the train by the arm, leaving their friends behind them. 

\----

Luna was already dozing off by the time the others reached their compartment. Hermione collapsed into the seat across from Ginny, and Ron slumped down beside her. 

"Where's Harry?" 

"Snogging Malfoy." Hermione said, sounding shell-shocked. 

"No way!" Ginny exclaimed. 

"Yeah. He fell onto the git in the carriage, and next thing I know-" Ron gestured vaguely with his hands. 

"Damnit. He wins then." 

"No I don't, Gin." Harry stepped into the carriage, his nose askew and bleeding _again._

"He socked you in the face?!" Hermione gaped. 

"Nope. Pansy did. Ripped me off him by the hair, bloody bitch." Harry rubbed the back of his scalp dejectedly. Ginny felt her anger rise; she wanted to go punch that pug-faced bitch in return. "Didn't even get the chance to ask Draco out to dinner." 

"That bitch." Ginny growled. She would've stood and hunted Pansy down that very second, but Luna shifted in her lap, and Ginny's thought process fled from her like spiders before a basilisk. 

"Come here, Harry," Hermione gestured, pulling out her wand. "I'll fix you up." 

"Cheers, Mione." Harry sighed. He leaned over Ron so Hermione could _Episkey_ his nose back into place.  

 He flopped into the last empty seat, between Ron and the compartment door, and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. Conversation drifted over the course of the train ride, eventually landing on Quidditch. Ginny fidgeted in her seat when the topic of the Holyhead Harpies recruitment came up. She wanted to tell them, so badly, but the entire purpose of bringing Luna home for this trip was to share the news with the entire family at once. Ginny looked down at Luna, who'd woken about ten minutes before, and their eyes met. Luna nodded once, and it made up Ginny's mind. 

"Guys, I have to tell you something," she interrupted the boys' discussion about the new Seeker's potential. "It's about the Harpies." That got their attention. Even Hermione looked up, though Ginny was sure it had more to do with her tone of voice than actual interest in Ginny's favourite sporting team. "I got recruited. I'm just a reserve, but as soon as I graduate, I'm an official member of the Holyhead Harpies." 

There was a moment of stunned silence before the celebration erupted. Harry and Ron both whooped with joy, Hermione laughed and congratulated Ginny wholeheartedly. Luna just smiled on serenely. Ginny had an odd feeling that this was how the home celebration would go, but with louder whooping, and probably crying instead of laughter. 

Ginny couldn't wait. 

\----

Once the five of them had Apparated to the orchard behind the Burrow, Harry hoisted Ginny onto his back and sprinted them in wild circles. Ron did the same with Hermione, and Luna danced between them all. Everyone had stitches in their sides from laughter by the time they reached the front door of the Burrow. Ron burst through the door first and hollered for his family members to _Come quick! Come quick, it's Ginny!_

Once the entire family had assembled in the kitchen, Ron urged his sister up to the head of the table, where one stood when one had an announcement. Once the words were out of her mouth, the same stunned silence followed, and was followed once more by whoops and hollers and exclamations of pride and surprise. Ginny was buffeted from brother to brother, given hugs and kisses on the cheek and back-claps and - in the case of both Charlie and Bill - lifted off her feet. Finally, she reached her mother. 

Molly's face was frozen in shock, but pride shone through her eyes, which were inevitably filled with tears. 

"My baby girl... my beautiful girl... a professional Quidditch player." Molly mumbled, and the tears slipped free. 

"Oh, Mum... don't cry!" Ginny protested. "This is a good thing." 

"I know, honey, I know. I'm so proud of you..." Molly said, her eyes still leaking. "You're going to be incredible, Ginny." 

"Thanks Mum." Ginny muttered, feeling oddly small in this moment. 

"Hey Mum! We should have a party, don't you reckon?!" Fred called. 

"For our favourite sister!" George hollered. 

"I'm your _only_ sister, you prat!" Ginny hollered back. The twins simply cackled in response.  

\----

The celebration was to take place on Easter Saturday, and all of Ginny's siblings - including Harry, Hermione and Luna - spent Friday night and Saturday morning decorating and getting the Burrow ready for an event almost as grand as Bill and Fleur's wedding. Molly was insistent that Ginny stand back and let the rest of them fix it up, but she caved eventually. Ginny stayed with Luna for pretty much all of the decorating process. 

Once everything was ready, Molly took herself off to the kitchen to prepare the dinner, while Luna insisted on giving Ginny, Hermione and Harry makeovers. 

The four of them sat up in Ginny's room, and Luna hummed to herself as she intricately braided Ginny's long hair. Hermione attempted to tame Harry's overlong mop of hair, and eventually gave up. 

"I should just shave you clean and be done with it." She muttered in frustration as yet another Sticking Charm came undone. 

"Sticking Charms won't work on Harry's hair." Luna told her sagely. "If you charmed it to grow out a tiny bit faster, though, I could do something with it." 

"Can you stop that charm before my hair reaches my ankles though?" Harry joked. He was focusing on brushing a silver polish onto his nails. He examined them critically. 

"Really filling out that stereotype, aren't you, Harry?" 

"Hm? Oh, of course. Otherwise, people might assume I'm _straight._ Oh the _horrors!"_ Harry gasped dramatically, fanning himself with his newly manicured hand. 

"Want me to do your other hand?" Ginny offered. Harry nodded and shuffled forward. He handed over the polish and rested his right hand on her knee. "Hey, this is my _good_ polish!" She huffed, offended he'd taken without asking. 

"Oh, and which of these would you have suggested I wear tonight anyway?" Harry teased, raising an eyebrow. 

"This one," she grumbled. It did look nice against his dark skin. She hated him for it just a little bit. Nonetheless, she painted his nails delicately, making sure to keep each coat even. "There, how's that?" She said, once she'd finished. Luna was now weaving something into her hair. 

Harry examined his nails again, comparing both hands. 

"Looks perfect, Gin, thanks." He grinned at her, and she mimed a bow. 

Hermione was at her vanity, applying a pale gloss to her lips. Ginny caught her eye in the mirror and smiled. 

"You look gorgeous, Ginny." Hermione complimented, being able to see what Luna was doing with Ginny's hair. 

"She's right, you look great." Harry agreed. "Then again, y'know, what do I know? I'm just filling out stereotypes." He joked. 

"Shut up, you git." Ginny laughed. 

"Such declarations of love, be still my heart!" Harry pronounced, throwing a hand over his face dramatically. 

"Gods, you're such an idiot." Ginny laughed. 

"She's right, Harry, you're a dork." 

"Aw, thanks guys, you say the sweetest things..." Harry fanned his eyes, pretending to dry tears.  

\---

When the four of them returned downstairs, it was time for the party to begin. Harry and Hermione came down the stairs first, Hermione's arm looped through Harry's. The silver on Harry's nails matched the silver barrettes in Hermione's hair. Harry's hair had been tamed into one of Luna's specialty braids, starting at the crown of his head, and pulling the hair in as it traveled down the center of his scalp. It tied off with a silver ribbon and curled just above his collarbone. 

Harry and Hermione separated at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione walking off the the left to stand by Ron, Harry walking to the right and standing by Charlie, who gave an appreciative smile at Harry's appearance. Despite himself, Harry felt his face heat up with a blush. He turned back to watch Luna and Ginny descend the staircase. 

Luna wore a lilac and silver dress, with large purple shoes, striped tights, and her usual radish earrings. Her hair was done up almost like a fountain, collected at her crown and spilling down over her shoulders in soft curls. There were little flowers and tiny star lights sprinkled through her blond hair, giving her an ethereal glow. 

But as beautiful as Luna looked, Ginny was more so. 

Luna had worked miracles with Ginny's long fiery hair, working it into a fierce braid that looked like a burning rope. She'd added temporary highlights to give the braid the illusion of constant movement, and the tiny red pixies she'd somehow charmed into Ginny's hair dashed from root to tip, lighting it up from within the braid itself. Despite how bold the hair was, Ginny's makeup was minimal; a sheen of pink lip gloss, a dusting of some sort of glittered powder over her cheekbones - Luna said it was highlighter, Harry thought it just looked gorgeous - and a single coat of mascara. Her outfit was different again; Luna and Hermione had managed to Transfigure Ginny's Gryffindor Quidditch uniform into an almost-Muggle style suit. It hadn't needed much adjustment, but Harry had still cringed at doing any alterations to a Quidditch uniform. 

But no matter what Harry thought, one thing was certain; Ginny Weasley was fucking gorgeous. Nobody would be able to miss her in a crowd like this. Ginny had joked upstairs about making Luna recreate the look for their graduation. Luna had beamed like that was the grandest compliment she'd ever gotten, and promised to come up with something better for graduation. 

Now, looking at the two girls together, Harry wondered how everyone thought _he_ was the oblivious one. He could see the gentle affection in Luna's gaze as it settled on Ginny. He knew things would work out for them both by the end of the night. Though he was slightly bitter about accepting the forfeit to his bet with Ginny, he was mostly pleased that his friend would be so happy. 

Charlie Weasley smiled and flirted a bit, and Harry allowed it, but made sure to let Charlie know he wasn't looking to date any time soon. Charlie took the letdown with good grace, and continued to chat with Harry over inconsequential topics. 

It was a good night, so far. 

\---

Ginny stood between Luna and her mother, talking about the perks of being a professional Quidditch player, when she saw her final guest arrive. She made her way outside as discreetly as possible, Luna following her, as always. 

"Malfoy, thanks for coming." Ginny said, drawing level with him. 

"Ginevra. Congratulations on your recruitment. The Harpies are a good team." Malfoy conceded. 

"Thanks," Ginny smiled. 

"You look... surprisingly nice tonight, Ginevra. As do you, Luna." Malfoy nodded to both girls in turn, and they accepted their almost-compliments with good grace. 

"Thanks, Luna did all of this." Ginny gestured to herself. 

"Not true, I didn't make you pretty. I just enhanced your prettiness." Luna said softly. 

"Bollocks." Ginny scoffed, but she was blushing. "Anyway, Malfoy, Harry's inside. He just turned down Charlie, so I'd say you've still got a chance to make up for what your friend did." 

"Pansy's been unbearable lately. She needs to get laid. Preferably by a straight man. But Salazar knows she won't listen to me." Draco sighed heavily. "Will he even listen if I try to apologise?" 

"He will if you make him. Shall I send him out, or do you want to come in?" Ginny asked. 

"I'd rather go through utter humiliation without an audience, thank you. If you'd send him out, please?" Malfoy actually looked nervous, much to Ginny's surprise. Ginny nodded, and turned to ask, but Luna was already on her way. Ginny allowed herself a soft smile. "You and Lovegood, then?" 

"Huh?" Ginny snapped back to Malfoy. 

"I asked about you and Lovegood." He repeated. 

"Oh... um, no..." Ginny stammered. She was saved by Harry and Luna's arrival. 

"Draco? What are you doing here?" 

"Your friend convinced me to come." Draco motioned to Ginny, who was grinning unabashedly. 

"I wouldn't say _friend..._ " Harry groaned. 

"Please, like you wouldn't have done the same if you were me." Ginny scoffed. Harry had to concede that point. He turned back to Draco. 

"So you're just here to congratulate Gin on being recruited?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head. 

"I've already congratulated her. Now, I'm here to apologise." He stepped closer to Harry. 

"For w-what?" Harry stammered, and cursed himself internally for it. 

"For Pansy being such an intolerable bitch to you before." Draco said. "Believe it or not, Potter, I really did not want to stop kissing you." Harry froze in place when Draco stepped closer. "I'd like to try again, in fact, and maybe this time _without the audience..."_ His last words were hissed out of the corner of his mouth, and Harry remembered Ginny and Luna were still there. 

"Right, gotcha, we're out." Ginny pulled Luna away by the hand. 

"Don't forget to use a condom, Harry!" Luna called when they were a good distance away. Ginny heard Harry's mortified groan and Draco's amused laughter, and grinned. 

One couple down... 

Back inside the Burrow, it was a whole new torture. Luna didn't let go of Ginny's hand, and the soft smiling was driving Ginny mad. She wanted to snog that smile right off Luna's face, but she couldn't. 

Sooner than expected, the party was winding down. Molly heaved Ginny up to the head of the table, and laid out the huge Quaffle-shaped cake in front of her. Ginny took up the serving knife and noticed Harry and Draco sneak back in, hands tightly clasped. It reminded her that Luna was still at her side, holding her hand gently. 

Ginny sliced into the cake carefully, cutting out one perfect piece. Molly levitated it to a plate, and set it off to the side for Ginny after the rest of the cake had been served. Once everyone had a plate of cake, and they cheered for Ginny's achievement once more, everyone dug in. 

It had to have been the best night of Ginny's life thus far. She knew what memory she'd use if ever she needed to conjure another Patronus. She stood off to the side with Luna, watching the party wind down around them. Luna took her hand again, and Ginny looked at her. Luna's lips curved into that soft smile again. 

"You're brilliant, you know that?" Luna said, still smiling. Ginny blushed, and Luna smiled wider. "Can I kiss you now?" 

"Wha- you want to- _yes!"_ Ginny flushed and stammered, more nervous than she'd ever been, but if this was all just a dream, she hoped nothing would wake her before she could kiss the girl of her dreams. 

Luna leaned in and pressed that soft smile against Ginny's lips. They both sighed together, and Ginny reached up to cup Luna's face with her hands gently. Luna's hands were resting lightly on Ginny's hips, keeping her close. 

They kissed slowly for a few minutes, and finally pulled apart. Ginny couldn't help the massive smile that broke out on her face. 

"Honestly, Ginny, you're brilliant. But I'm surprised at how unobservant you are." Luna sighed happily. 

"Pardon?" 

"I've been trying to do this all year, and you haven't noticed at all." Luna said, her voice sounding a little bit sad now. 

"Are you kidding? I've been trying to get you to like me all year. You hadn't noticed either?" 

"Then we're both terribly unobservant." Luna shrugged. "But right now I think I'd like to kiss you again, please?" 

"You can kiss me any time you like." Ginny vowed, and pressed her lips to Luna's again. 

Ginny knew she'd have to deal with the whole 'My entire family is in the room and I'm snogging a girl' thing at some point. But right there, in that moment, she honestly couldn't care less. 


End file.
